Reunited
by Nicoletta Katherine
Summary: Harry Potter has an older sister... and she's pretty ticked off. After seeing the Daily Prophet and getting a visit from Dumbledore, she decides to show herself to him once and for all. Oh yeah, and she's dating Oliver Wood.
1. Dumbledore Appears At My Doorstep

I walked through my kitchen, sleepily shuffling my feet. Oliver was still asleep; on a count of he had practice until eleven o clock last night. So I decided to treat myself to some waffles. As I was pulling out the toaster though, I heard the door bell ring. It was a short walk to the door. My apartment wasn't the most spacious thing. I peeked through the little window hole to see something strange… Albus Dumbledore was waiting in the hallway.

I quickly opened the door. But before I had the chance to utter a single word he spoke.

"Emily, it's your brother. It is time to reveal yourself to him. He needs you now more than ever." Finally, I heaved a sigh of relief. I would get to reveal myself as Harry Potter's older sister. Not even Oliver knew yet. Although, I was sort of nervous to tell him.

I had been keeping this a secret for long enough. It was time that I act proud of who my brother and parents were.

"Yes, I know. I saw the Daily Prophet." They had called my little brother a liar. And I did not like that one bit.

"I would like to offer you a position in Hogwarts. Even if it's only temporary you will be able to stay close to him." I had actually been training to be working with the ministry of magic. I didn't know how to teach.

"But, Professor, I've been training to be a Minister, not a teacher."

"I know, which is why you will be my new assistant and eyes and ears of Hogwarts. Starting this upcoming school year." He smiled slyly. He always had everything figured out.

I smiled, then remembering that we were still standing in the doorway. Just then, Oliver came walking in. I turned around to see him shuffling down the hallway, rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times as I let Dumbledore in. The door shut and he looked up, doing a double-take. His eyes blinked and stayed wide open.

"Professor?"

"Ah, hello there Mr. Wood…" He looked down at me. "I didn't know you two were…"

I stepped in. "Uh yeah, it's been a few years, so we got a place together."

"It's been two years" Oliver mumbled.

"Um, yeah." I laughed nervously.

He laughed at my cheeks turning pink. It was quite embarrassing… and awkward at that time. "Well, I think that is just wonderful. You two are perfect for each other."

Oliver let out a tired yawn. "So what are you here for, Professor?" He asked, innocently.

"I suppose you haven't told him…?" Dumbledore asked me. I nodded.

"Told me what?" A Scottish accent was heard again.

I turned to face him, "You might want to sit down."

He grabbed a stool from the tiny island in the center of the tiny kitchen and plopped himself down. "Yes?" He waited.

I tried to force it out a few times before I finally succeeded. "I—I." I sighed. "I'm Harry Potter's older sister." I admitted.

I swear he would have fallen down if he was standing. He grabbed the edge of the island. He was more awake now then I had _ever_ seen him. Dumbledore appeared beside me. We waited for a response.

"Wait—what? You don't even have the same last name…?"

"I have my adoptive parent's last name." Which is Conlin. "They changed it to protect me, so that Voldemort wouldn't come after me and Harry would have someone once he grew older."

"Ah, I see… But then why didn't you tell him once he came to Hogwarts?" He questioned.

I glanced up at Dumbledore. "Well, we knew word would get out that Harry had a sister… and figured the Dailey Prophet would be all over it… and Voldemort would find me…"

"Oh."

"And now it's time that I show myself… Oliver," I stepped closer, grabbing his hand and holding it. "You saw the newspapers. You've seen what they've been saying about my brother. I have to help him… so Dumbledore is giving me a job at Hogwarts. I'm changing my last name… and telling Harry."

He was taking all this in surprisingly well. Although, he should. We had been dating since our last year at Hogwarts, two years ago. It was when Harry was a third year. Now I guessed Harry was a fifth year… anyway, he _should_ be reacting this way, I assured myself. We had been saying 'I love you' since a year ago. It was on our year anniversary that he had come out with it.

"You're leaving in September for the new school year?" He said, sadness surfacing in his eyes. I still held his hand, squeezing it a little.

"Um, yes. But, I'll be coming back for vacations, just like all the other teachers and students." I smiled reassuringly.

He paused and smiled. "You know, I always thought you looked a lot like Harry's mother… he showed me a picture once… the auburn hair, blue eyes, fair skin… I should have known…" He laughed a bit.

I have to admit. I _do_ look exactly like my mother, Lilly. Everything about me is like her. My face, my hair, my eyes, my skin. It was all hers. Countless times I had received looks and stares from Harry. He probably just shook the strange feeling off though.

"Well, better start getting ready, Miss. _Potter_." Dumbledore voiced from behind me. I let go of Oliver's hand, turning around to face him. He was grinning. "Better go change that name once and for all… and start packing… the new year starts in two weeks."

I sighed. Finally, I would be able to change my name. "Thank you, Professor."

"Please, start calling me Albus. We will be working together, after all… and you are no student, at twenty-one years old, Bethany."

I laughed lightly and smiled. "Okay… _Albus_… and thank you so much, again."

He started to walk towards the door.

"You are very welcome." With one more grin he disappeared in a cloud of gray mist, leaving a gathering of smoke in my kitchen.

I coughed, making my way through the cloud to open the door, sending the gray mist down the hall and stairs. As soon as I closed the door I heard Oliver's sweet voice echo through the room.

"So… Harry Potter's sister, eh?" He got up off the stool. I met him half way. He wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me into his firm chest. I giggled a bit.

"Yep."

He smiled warmly. "You know, I always liked that boy. Great seeker—."

"Oh, Oliver Aiden Wood, is Quidditch _all_ you think about?" I repeated what I had said that first month we were dating. It had sort of become my saying to him.

"No, certainly not, Emily Lilly Conlin _Potter_. _You_ are _always_ on my mind… right in front of Quidditch." He repeated what he had said in response to my silly question years ago. Although, he _had_ altered and changed the last part, adding in Potter.

We laughed, just as we had that night. I wrapped my arms around his neck, guiding his lips to mine. I felt that same spark that had happened years ago. We were serious from the beginning, and I will admit… it still took me a while to get around to the shagging. It wasn't exactly enjoyable the first time… even though it was with him. I have a terribly low tolerance for pain, and after the first few minutes we had to stop. It was too much for me. But then, two more times later and I finally got the chance to enjoy it with him, getting over the pain.

He pulled back from my lips, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now, how about some breakfast?" He asked.

I nodded cheerfully. This day was starting off well.

It was later that day and I headed down to the Courthouse in Edinburg to change my last name. It was a half hour drive from Glasgow, where my apartment is.

I weaved my way around fast-moving muggles. If only I could use magic without looking too suspicious…

But I made it to the courthouse, heaving open the heavy wooden door.

Inside it was mass chaos. People were running about, trying to balance huge stacks of papers and such. I dodged a few flying objects, walking up to the head desk.

There was a less than excited-looking secretary. She stared up at me, waiting for me to start talking.

"Hi, um, I'm here to change my name…"

"That's the down the hallway, third door on your left…" she said automatically in a monotone voice, rustling through papers. "Mr. Port is free. You'll see the names on the cubicles."

I nodded, thanking her and walking off down the gigantic hallway. It was less crowded in here, and definitely quieter. I came to the third door on the left. It had '_Department of Citizen Files.'_

The door silently opened to reveal a quiet office setting. There were about ten cubicles. I looked about for Mr. Fort's. His was to the left a little ways. I saw the bronze name slate next to the entrance. His head popped up from the files he was scanning.

"Yes?"

I was sort of apprehensive about this guy. He was half bald and had thick glasses, with black rims. They reminded me of my brother's…

"Yes?" He repeated. I snapped out of my haze.

"Oh uh—the secretary sent me here… I want to change my last name."

"_Last name?_ I don't get that very often… Please, sit." He motioned towards a tiny office chair. I sat down uncomfortably in the tiny space, plopping my purse down in my lap.

"Alright then, what's your name?" He asked, not even looking back at me.

"Emily Lilly Conlin." He clicked about a thousand buttons on his computer before my name, driver's license picture and my info showed up. "May I see your I.D.?"

I dug through my purse to find my driver's license and handed it to him. He nodded, handing it back.

"Alright, now what would you like to change your surname to?"

"Well, I was adopted, they changed my last name. But it used to be Potter. So I wanted to change it back to that." I explained. He smiled.

"Okay then." He pressed a few more thousand buttons and keys before turning back to me.

"Okay, you are now Miss. Emily Lilly Potter… that'll be fifty Euros." I handed the money to him. I had been saving that money since I was eighteen. And now, finally I got to use it.

I walked out of the office as Emily Lilly Potter. And it felt great.


	2. He's Going to Hate Me

***A/N: I probably should mention that this story starts when Harry's going into his fifth year (Order of the Phoenix). So there ya go, I mentioned it :) Oh, and sorry about any typos in the first chapter… I changed Emily's name a few times (couldn't find one I really liked)***

I woke up to the familiar scene of Oliver, sprawled out goofily on the bed. The sheets were twisted, his head wasn't even on a pillow, and one leg was hanging off the edge. I giggled quietly to myself. The guy was always a terrible sleeper.

"Oliver," I whispered in his ear gently. "Oliver, dear, I have to get ready to go."

He groaned, his eyelashes twitching at the sound of my voice. I shook him lightly on one shoulder. "Oliver?"

Still he refused to wake up.

So, I said something that would make him pretty pissed, but at least it would wake him up. "Ollie!" I almost yelled at him.

He bolted straight up in the bed with a dumbfounded look on his. "Haven't I told you enough that I hate that nickname?" His Scottish accent only added to the hilarity of the situation. I started to laugh. He blinked a few times before chuckling lightly.

"Ah," he sat up, "So you're leaving this morning, eh?"

I nodded sadly. Leaving him was one thing that made me hesitate to take Albus' offer. He'd be training most of the off-season. It wasn't intense training, but he had to go.

He wrapped and arm around my waist, pulling me down onto him. I gasped with a little giggle.

"I'm going to miss you." He confessed, touching his nose against mine. I stared down into his brown puppy dog eyes. He'd always made girls melt, with that stare. It still made me giggle like a silly little school girl.

I pecked him on the lips. "I'll miss you too… you'll come by and visit, right?" I asked with sad eyes.

He chuckled. "If Dumbledore lets me through those magical boundaries, of course I will." His eyes twinkled.

I sighed, rolling off of him and slipping out of the bed. "I hope you'll be able too. Although, things aren't very calm in the magical world lately."

"I know," Oliver got out of bed, walking groggily over to the doorway. I followed him out into the kitchen. "Just yesterday our practice was interrupted by a stray dementor."

My head popped up. He hadn't told me that last night. "What? Why didn't you tell me that last night?"

He seemed surprised at how worried I was. "I—I don't know. I guess forgot." He shrugged, reaching up to a cabinet.

I sighed heavily. He just had no idea how much I worried about him sometimes. Besides Harry and Sirius he's the only thing I've got that's even close to family. And, I haven't really talked to Sirius in a few months.

This morning proved to not be getting any better as I stubbed my toe on the door on the way in my bedroom. That should be a sign that this day wasn't going to go well. But I got in the shower and did the normal routine. I had a few hours to get ready. My hair was going to take at least a half an hour. I wrapped the towel tight around me and did my hair. Soon the auburn waves were tamed and half up. My side bangs wisped over my eyelashes. I looked in the mirror, satisfied, and continued with the makeup.

When I was finished I stuffed all that I had used into my luggage. I turned off the lights and headed into the bedroom again. The sun was just peeking out from over the horizon. An orange light seeped through my windows. The curtains were half-way open.

I padded over to the carpet just as Oliver came through the doorway. He never really cared about walking in on me. And, I will admit sometimes that becomes a problem. I whipped around, clutching the towel just in case it was someone else. But all I saw was Oliver, standing near the doorway, smiling that irresistible Scottish smile. I felt my face get hot. You'd think that after two years and everything we've done I wouldn't be so bashful. That's just my personality though.

He chuckled, sauntering over with that grin on his face. "You're so cute." He gushed, wrapping his arms around my waist. He bent down, kissing me sweetly. I held the towel with one hand, reaching up to caress his face with the other.

He pulled back, whispering in my ear. "I got something for you." I looked up into his eyes as he lifted something up in front of my face.

It was a silver necklace… with… diamonds on it? All the presents he had gotten me in the past had been cheaper than diamonds—not that they weren't beautiful gifts. But for him… I figured he'd spent half his pay on it. Sure, he was getting a lot of money from being a pro sports player, but this was the off-season…

It was so beautiful though. The pendent was made of three teardrop diamonds. The top one was big, and the other two got smaller. I drew in a breath.

"Oliver, you didn't have to go and do that!" I smiled, slapping him playfully on the arm. "That looks expensive!"

All he did was smile back, shaking his head. "_You_ are worth every penny." He wrapped his arms around my neck, clipping the chain on. His smile never dimmed.

I couldn't help but get a little teary-eyed. "Thank you, Oliver, really it's beautiful."

"Ah, I just thought you might want something a little more… refined to make you look… teacher-like… and of course you needed something to remember me by." He chuckled.

I giggled carelessly. "I don't need any object to remember _you_ by." I reached up, gently kissing him again.

When he pulled back he walked to the other side of the room, going into the bathroom to take his shower. I figured it was a good time to get dressed.

Before he jumped in he mentioned one thing he was happy about… "Eh! At least I won't have to deal with all the makeup of the bathroom sink!" He laughed.

"_Haha_ very funny!" I laughed sarcastically.

I managed to pick out an outfit that wasn't in one of my luggage bags that looked 'teacherly'. It consisted of a plain black short sleeved dress with a v-neck. I covered up with a light black cardigan in case it got windy or started to rain (like it always does in Scotland). I slipped on black patent closed-toe heels. The heels only added about two inches, so I was still pretty short. The necklace that Oliver had just given me matched the cubic zirconium bracelet he'd gotten me when we were still in school. And, as always, I put on my mother's favorite diamond stud-earrings. I left her engagement ring safe in its case in my luggage.

"Oliver! I have to leave for the train now!" I yelled towards the bathroom. He came walking out, looking more awake then before.

"Already?" He asked, drawing me into an embrace… a shirtless embrace.

"Yeah, I better get a move on." He kissed me one more time, drawing it out longer than I'd expected. I had to fight to pull away, giggling.

"I have to go…" I put on my black satchel and grabbed my two red rolling suitcases by the handle.

As I was getting ready to go out the bedroom doorway his voice called out for me again. "Wait!" I turned around. "At least let me come with you." He smiled, holding his arms out, revealing that he'd put a polo shirt on. The bathroom light was off. All I could do was sigh.

"Come on," I rolled my eyes. He followed me out of the house with his car keys. He said he would drive me and pick me up so I didn't have to pay for parking.

We got in his Porsche (I told you he got paid big bucks during the playing season) and headed off to London. It was still dark out, being five in the morning. There was barely anyone on the roads. It would take us a few hours to get there.

We didn't talk much. I slept for the most part. But Oliver did ask me a few good questions…

"So how do you think Harry's going to take it?" he raised an eyebrow, still staring out at the road.

"I can honestly say I have no clue, Oliver… do you think he'll be mad at me?" I couldn't help but think he'd resent me for leaving him with those pain in the arse Dursleys for about fifteen years.

There was a silence. I knew what Oliver was thinking.

"Well… I'm going to say yes… only because he always told me how much he hated those relatives of his." He admitted.

"I know, I know." I said, "They're terrible… but we only did that to save him some trouble. If he had gotten adopted… well, you know how I told you it was hard for my muggle parents to accept me being a witch?" He nodded. "Dumbledore figured that it would be even worse for the muggles that adopted him… since eventually they would have found out about his… uh… past."

There was a silence that probably meant he understood.

"What I'm trying to say is, it would probably have been too much for them to handle… all those people wanting him dead and… the prophecy…"

"Prophecy?" He questioned.

I realized I had slipped. "Ah, just forget I ever mentioned it." I said shortly. He didn't push me any farther. The rest of the ride was silent.


	3. I Leave For Hogwarts

***A/N: Before I go any further, if you're not a fan of these kinds of Harry Potter stories: GO BACK NOW. I don't want anyone complaining about the usual storyline. If you don't like my idea, DON'T read it. I like people who actually read to read a good story, NOT to bash it… But :) on a better note, if you like my story please read on. I love the suggestions I've been getting and feel free to point out my stupid errors :P***

Oliver and I arrived at the train station just in time. We walked in and I quickly got my ticket.

He walked with me down to the platform.

Business people rushed passed us in a mad dash to catch their trains. I saw dozens of Hogwarts students and their parents fast-walking with baggage carriers. Finally, the platform was within my view. And another thing came into view… or… _things_.

I saw the Weasleys waiting to pass through the pillar. Their red hair stood out against the rest of the crowd. Along with the fact that they were arguing (like usual). Fred and George were going at it. I can only imagine what was making them fight now.

Mrs. Weasley saw me, recognizing me from when I came over to practice with the boys and Oliver. I used to play Quidditch. I was a stand-in for Oliver and a temporary seeker, that is, until my brother came along. Not that I resent him for taking my spot, he _was_ amazing. And, when he broke his arm in his second year I got to stand in for him. So, I was satisfied most of the time.

"Emily!" She yelled as I came closer, with Oliver's arm around my waist.

"Oliver! Ay!" The twins yelled with grins. They stopped fighting as soon as they saw him (mostly because he was the one that broke up their fights during Qudditch).

"Hi!" I exclaimed, running into her arms. She was such a loving person. You couldn't help but like her. I pulled away, saying hello to them.

"Hi Ron! Ginny! Fred! George!" I looked over to even see that Charlie was seeing them off. "Oh and Charlie, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you." He smiled half-heartedly. It looked like something was wrong, but I figured it wasn't something to bring up now. He works for the ministry. I wonder if working there is making him like Fudge and the rest of them: depressed. I have been interning there and can say that the air in the ministry has definitely changed, ever since last years events…

"Oh what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked excitedly. "Are you teaching, dear?" I was a bit nervous about Ron seeing me… but I had to remind myself that he didn't know about my secret… yet.

"Oh, no," I laughed a bit, "Not really. Albus has asked me to help him with some… things." I dared not to say that I was going to be his eyes and ears (basically his spy).

"Oh," her smile dimmed a bit at my obvious attempt to keep a secret. "And Oliver, dear are you coming too?" The smile returned.

Oliver looked away from the twins and Ron. He chuckled with a sweet smile. "I wish I could say I was… But I have to train with Puddlemere United for most of the off-season."

She made a tsk-ing noise once before continuing. "Oh well good luck, dear!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he replied humbly.

"Well come on, kids, don't want to miss the train. Fred, George, you two go first!" she shouted at them. They weren't even paying attention. They were too busy listening to Oliver talking about how many fan girls he had. I walked over beside them.

"Ay, those fan girls annoy the bloody hell out of me." I laughed. Fred and George ooh-ed.

"Looks like you got quite the lady to satisfy, mate." Fred nudged Oliver, raising an eyebrow in a suggestive way.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. They jumped a bit, snapping out of it. "Let's get a move on here!"

They said their goodbyes to Oliver and followed the rest of their family through the pillar. I turned to face Oliver again. It was going to be hard saying goodbye. I felt the tears coming already.

"I'll miss you." My voice cracked. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. A tear leaked out of my eye. It was hard leaving someone you've lived with all year. I was so used to having him next to me in bed, having his warmth and comfort. I was used to seeing his face first thing in the morning. I knew I was going to miss his crazy antics and goofy accidents (even if they caused me to have to clean the apartment even more).

"I'll miss you more." He always said that.

"No. I'll miss you more." I know, it's corny. But it was true. I would miss him more than he would have imagine. I kissed his lips one final time, savoring every second. I knew I wouldn't feel his lips again for a pretty long time.

I pulled away, another tear trailing down my other cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Bye." I managed to choke out.

"Bye." He said back gently, pecking me on the lips once more before turning and walking away. I knew he was crying. He walked away from everyone (except me) when he got emotional. I figured he didn't want to cry in public.

I brushed away the wetness on my cheeks and prepared to run through the column. Another Hogwarts student was going through now. I waited and finally ran through with my baggage train.

I reappeared in the same crowded station with the same train I remembered. Two years had passed since I'd seen that train. Steam was rolling off the top. It was getting ready to go. Witches and Wizards were running past me, jumping onto the train with such speed that I personally thought they should have tripped.

The baggage claimers took my luggage. I took my carry-on and purse on board.

On board it was even worse than outside on the platform. I remembered how cramped it was my first year. But that was nothing compared to this. Maybe there were more wizards and witches? I had no idea. What I did know was that I was getting pretty squished. So, the first empty compartment I saw I jumped in.

I knew it was going to be a long ride. The train was late getting out, and there were still kids wandering around the bus horsing around. There was no sign of my brother… yet…


	4. The Arrival, Tears and Old Enemies

***A/N: Prepare for some suprises! ;)***

It was early evening by the time we arrived at Hogwarts. I hurriedly gathered my luggage and headed off with some other professors I had managed to find. Professor McGonagall had chosen to take the train. I walked beside her ahead of the students.

"I take it you've been informed of everything that's been happening lately?" She guessed.

I raised an eyebrow, "As if the Daily Prophet doesn't explain it all, Professor?" She sighed, annoyed. "Yes, I know everything. I've had people giving me the 411."

"I don't know if Potter will take this very well… and please, call me Minerva." There was a sudden pause. All that was heard was our heels clicking against the marble floor. The fires in the torches that lined the hallways crackled with life.

Doubt suddenly filled my mind. He _was_ going to hate me, if only for a little while. I was sure of it.

"He's going to hate me." I mumbled.

I glanced up at her. She stared down at me sadly. "Now, now, I'm sure that it will take him a while, but you're his sister, his own blood… I'm sure he'll appreciate you coming back in the end."

My facial expression still didn't change.

"He needs you now more than ever, Emily." Her voice was almost grandmotherly. It calmed my nerves. I remembered that same voice—except a little younger when I was a first year—telling my classmates that everything was going to be fine. She had shown us the halls and corridors and assured us that we wouldn't get lost. It was in our blood. We automatically knew how to get around the school.

I remember that smile when the hat announced that I was in Gryffindor.

But what I remember most of all is how she treated my brother.

Every time I caught her and my little brother talking or doing something together she acted so kind to him. In a way, I guess she was like a replacement for me. Since I couldn't show myself and comfort him, she did instead. And I was grateful for that.

A small smile worked its way across my face when I remembered how she had gotten him his first broomstick when he couldn't afford one.

It was well worth it. He was (and still is) an amazing seeker. Oliver would be proud. Especially now, since he's also captain (as I've been told by Albus).

Albus met us in one of the corridors just before the great hall. He and I silently walked off together. He showed me my room.

It was a quaint little dorm just next to McGonagall's. It was painted and decorated with Gryffindor colors.

Albus interrupted my thoughts. "We will tell him after the dinner. I will not reveal your true last name until he finds out first."

I looked over at the kind, old professor as we walked out of the room and towards the great hall.

I didn't say much of anything. He noticed I was nervous.

"I understand why you're nervous…" I glanced up at him as he began, "However, I am sure that he will simply be happy to have family at a time like this."

As we round another corner I caught sight of a crowd about to file into the Great Hall. Albus pushed through them, getting greetings as we went along.

Harry peered through the crowd that was now being pushed against him. Dumbledore was making his way through the chattering mass of kids to the doors. But he had someone else with him… a girl… or woman? He thought he recognized her from years past. She must have been a student…

Her auburn hair and fair skin almost reminded him of… Ginny? No, someone else… his mum?

He stared for quite some time before Hermione's voice sounded from beside him. "That's Emily Conlin!" She had to shout over the mindless chatter around them. Ron turned his attention on Harry, tracing his eye line.

"Blimy, it is her! Why is she back? And… why's she with Dumbledore?" He knit his eyebrows together as she disappeared through the doors.

Hermione dropped her voice down so low that Ron and Harry had to strain to hear her. "If Dumbledore's bringing back old students… well… that can't be good."

"How is that a bad thing?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Because," she hissed, "it proves that things are changing… obviously he _has_ to have motive for hiring her."

"Maybe she's just going to be a teacher," Harry pondered, thinking back on her appearance… just like his mum…

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did you not know anything about your old Quidditch captain's girlfriend, Harry? She's training to be a minister!"

"Oh well that's just great. Just what we need, more Ministry of Magic scum lurking about here!" Ron whisper-yelled accusingly.

She let in a breath, appalled at the accusation. "Emily is _not_ scum! If anything she's working for Dumbledore and finding out what the ministry is doing. She would _never_ plot against him—."

"—wait a second. That was Oliver Wood's old girlfriend, from Gryffindor?" Harry had just realized where he recognized the face from… she used to be at all the games… she had even seen some of the practices.

"Yes… don't tell me it took you that long to realize it?" Hermione laughed a little bit.

Harry shook his head slightly. "Uh, yeah… I guess it did." He was still in a fog, thinking about that girl. She had just looked some much like a relative it was crazy…

Once he pulled out of the fog he interjected on a conversation Ron was having with Hermione… or more meant for himself.

"She looks pretty hot." He laughed. Hermione reached over someone to slap him on the arm. He pulled back in pain. "Ow! What?"

She simply rolled her eyes, looking at Harry in the hopes of some support. But Harry was staring the other way, looking dazed and confused.

I walked swiftly behind Albus as we made our way to our seats.

"You'll be sitting next to me," he said. I sat down in the chair. It occurred to me that I _never_ would have imagined sitting up her with the professors. I could see all the empty tables. It was an amazing place to sit; just watch all the kids being careless and free. Innocent. How I wish Harry's childhood could have been like theirs'. Minerva sat beside Albus on the other side, like always. A few minutes later Professor Snape plopped down in the seat beside me. I hesitantly said hello.

"Hello, Professor," I said. And, as always, he gave me a strange look. My last year in Hogwarts I had asked Albus why he looked at me that way, and why he had always treated me better than the other students (including Harry)

"_He hated your father—thank Merlin you don't look like him—but Harry does. I suppose it's a way to get out his frustration… He loved your mother, Emily… and you look exactly like her."_

"_So he knows about my real last name too? He knows about—."_

"_Yes. All the professors do."_

It all made sense right then and there.

"Hello, Emily, it's nice to see you again." His voice sounded bland, but a little bit more excited than when he talked to the students.

Within minutes all the teachers were lined up, sitting in their designated chairs.

They let the kids in.

My blue eyes darted through the crowd, searching and searching for my brother. He was hard to seek out with all the same black robes. The only difference was that they had different colored ties and scarves. Albus looked like he was scanning the crowd for my little brother too.

Then, I spotted him—and it appeared to me that he wasn't at all _little _anymore.

He was walking beside Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, as always. Since they first met they've been inseparable.

And I approve of them… they're very sweet people. I even met the Weasley family when I was dating Percy. Yes, I know, _shocking_. But I did date him for a few months.

I noticed a few kids staring up at me, noticing that I was new.

Then the new witches and wizards were led in by a Ravenclaw prefect. They were all sorted and seated at their new tables.

As everyone was finishing their meals Albus stood and walked over to the podium.

"Good evening, children," his loud voice boomed. The room immediately went silent. "Now, we have three changes in starting this year… we are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubly Plank, who will be taking care of magical creatures, while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

There was weak applause as the short, stubby man stood from his seat.

"And give another warm welcome to my new assistant, who we be overseeing certain issues… I'm sure some of you fifth, sixth and seventh years remember her… Miss. Emily Conlin." He turned around, smiling as I stood up, nodding my head at the immense applause. I even got a few whistles—which were of course frowned upon by Minerva.

I smoothed out my black dress and sat back down.

"We also wish to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you will all join me in wishing the professor good luck." I love it when he gets sarcastic. Yeah, let's just see how long _she_ lasts as a DDA teacher… She stood and there was even less applause.

"And as always, Mr. Filch has asked—."

Dumbledore was rudely interrupted by Dolores' coughing. It was the clearing-your-throat kind of laugh that only happens when someone wants to talk. He hesitantly turned around and did a double take as she rose from her seat. She started to walk around the table. I raised an eyebrow, exchanging a glance with Severus and Minerva. They both threw me unimpressed expressions back.

As she neared Albus she spoke, "Thank you, Albus, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me." I almost laughed. How conceded could this woman get? They _were not_ smiling _at all_. There wasn't one trace of happiness on any of their faces. "I am sure we are all going to be _very good friends_."

If you ask me she was _way_ too cheery, and wore _way_ too much pink to be a DDA teacher…

She continued, "The ministry of magic has always considered the teaching of young witches and wizards to be a vital importance." Oh great, here we go again with the brain-washing. "Although, each headmaster has brought something new to this… _historic_ school," she glanced up at the rafters in distaste. But hey, you either love this old castle, or you hate it. There's really no in-between.

"Progress for the sake of progress _must_ be discouraged." I raised another eyebrow, sitting back in my seat a bit. "Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that must be prohibited." She said that last part way too cheerfully.

And with that she walked slowly back to her seat, her shoes clicking against the wooden floor the whole way. There was some applause.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating." Albus lied through his teeth. I almost laughed at how she couldn't see how sarcastic he was being.

Suddenly he started to talk again…

"…magic is forbidden in the corridors…" my mind drifted off into other places as he spoke about the new rules and regulations.

I was just praying that this would be over soon, and I could talk to my little brother… tell him what happened that faithful night… clear things up once and for all…

After the dinner was done and everyone headed off towards their dorms Albus led me to his office. We went through the corridors and stairwells until we came to his statue.

"I am sending for someone to get Harry," he said, stepping into the staircase. We worked our way up the stairs.

His office was just as I remembered it: filled with little relics and knick-knacks, homely and warm. His phoenix was perched atop its normal post, staring down at me curiously. I smiled and it appeared to smile back. It was as if it had a personality of it's own.

"Please, have a seat," he invited me warmly, motioning to a chair in front of his desk. There was another one beside it. I guessed that one was for Harry to sit in.

As Albus sat down behind the desk there was a knock at the door. He invited whoever was there to come in.

I took in a deep breath, my heart jumping as I saw my little brother entering the room.

He looked around uneasily, nodding, "Professor."

Albus smiled warmly. "Please, come in Harry, have a seat."

I watched as he walked across the room nervously. His black hair was mussed and his blue eyes sparkled just like mine. As he sat down he nodded towards me, "Miss. Conlin."

I smiled, "Please, Harry, call me Emily… we used to be classmates, after all."

And then things get awkward.

"But there is also something else you must know, Harry." Dumbledore interrupted. I looked over at him nervously. My heart was pounding now.

Harry shared an uneasy glance with the two of us. "What is it?"

I let in a breath, staring up into the blue eyes that we share. "Harry… I'm your older sister." I admitted.

There was silence.

"You've got to be kidding me," he asked the professor.

He shook his head, looking down his glasses. "No… I would not joke about an issue such as this."

"This isn't some cruel joke? Because that's already happened to me too many times before."

"No. It's true… Harry, don't you see our mother in me?" I asked, placing a hand on his. He drew it back, but looked up at me. His eyes darted across my features. I felt him staring at my hair and eyes: the two features that make me identical to my mother.

I suddenly realized Harry's breathing had gotten louder.

"You mean to say that all of a sudden I have family?" His voice got louder. I flinched. "You expect me to believe that after all these years of suffering with the Dursleys _now_ my family members are starting to show up?"

"Harry," I said in a calm voice, "I wasn't there the night Voldemort attacked mum and dad and you. I was at a friend's house. When I found out I was sent to live with adoptive parents… their last names were Conlin… so I accepted that… but don't _ever_ think that I never cared. I did. It's just… no one would let me do anything about it."

I could tell he was still angry. Frustration sounded in his voice.

"Why? Why did I have to suffer and she didn't?" He yelled towards Albus. I winced. That was a stab through the heart. Tears tinged the back of my eyes as he continued on angrily. "All these years I thought I had _no one_ and you hid her right in front of my face?"

"Harry it was for the better…"

"For the better? How could it possibly be better?"

"It was best to keep you two apart… only Merlin knows what kind of trouble you two would have gotten into together… you're both very strong minded individuals. Putting you two together in one household full of muggles would spell disaster. I'm sorry, Harry, but many things would have changed if both of you were together… the dark lord would have…" his voice drifted off as Harry continued his rant.

"But why couldn't I know? You lied to me!" He stood up in his chair. I knew he was about to leave. "I can't believe you!"

And just as I predicted he went straight towards the door.

"Harry wait! Just wait!" I pleaded.

He didn't even turn around.

The door slammed and I collapsed back into the chair, putting my face in my hands. I fought not to let Albus see me cry. Truth be told, I knew that was going to happen… I just didn't think it would hurt this badly.

I think I realized I was sobbing when Albus knelt down in front of me, grabbing my hands. "Emily, if there is one thing I know about Harry… it's that he loves his family… he'll come around, give him some time."

I nodded solemnly, starting to go towards the door. I wiped the tears away, but they only kept falling.

I said a sad goodnight and started off down the corridor to my room. I had to walk through the corridor that ran parallel to the courtyard to get there. The wind whistled through the archways, causing my auburn waves to block my vision for a few seconds.

Leaves blew across my path. My heels clicked on the stone flooring lightly. There wasn't another sound besides those two things.

But suddenly I felt as though I wasn't alone. A chill ran through my body. It felt like I was being watched. I hugged my black tweed coat closer, wrapping my scarf tighter.

I was caught by surprise when a dark figure appeared coming out of a doorway. I squinted and tried to see who it was. He wore a black knitted sweater and black pants. His build was somewhat like Oliver's (a Quidditch player's), but his hair was black.

And he was coming straight towards me… It didn't occur to me who it was until it was too late.

"Marcus Flint?" I questioned shockingly with a sniffle, wiping another tear away. He looked very different. His hair wasn't greasy anymore. Instead it was smooth and mused and soft. His teeth showed when he smirked down at me. They were smaller, straighter and whiter than ever before. His acne was gone, and I couldn't bring myself to say it aloud, but he looked pretty damn good compared to a few years ago.

My eyes widened as I realized it really was him.

"Hello there, Emily… I see you've come back to Hogwarts…" his voice was—as always—deep and mistrusting. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to step around. He blocked my path, staring down at me curiously. "What's the matter? Potter didn't take the news too well?"

My eyes flicked up to his. They were cold and black. There was a glint of either mischief or malice in them. I sniffled, looking away, "You heard that?"

"Of course… I suppose Dumbledore didn't tell you… I'm another one of his informants… you're not alone, Em." I shivered, half from the freezing cold and half because he used my nickname. Usually I would tell him to shut up and go away… but now Oliver wasn't here to protect me…

I rolled my eyes, trying to out step him. I couldn't.

He chuckled lightly. "Finding it hard to get away from me without Wood here?"

He started to circle around me, brushing a piece of hair from my neck. I shuddered when his fingers grazed my skin. He was just the most disgusting guy I'd ever met. I wouldn't be surprised if he was working for the dark lord himself.

I sighed, not wanting to deal with him right now. But when I tried to walk away he only appeared in front of me again. "Flint, I _don't_ want to deal with you right now." My voice trembled. Tears threatened to spill any second. I just hoped I would make it to my room in time for them to fall. There was no way I was going to cry in front of _him_.

"Aw, and I thought we were on a first name basis by now… Come on, Emily, we're adults now, this isn't high school."

"Please, just… just… Go away." I let out a shaky breath.

He sighed, "Look, let me walk you to your dorm… it's getting dark." That was true, but I didn't think I'd want him anywhere near my dorm. He could easily fight his way in and… well… let's not go there…

"No, Flint, I'm fine." I finally managed to throw him off and walk around him. I walked swiftly, desperately trying to get away from the one person I hated the most.

As the tears started falling again I heard him call out for me, followed by footsteps creeping up on me.

"You know, I don't think Oliver would appreciate me letting his girlfriend walk all alone in the dark."

My voice came out more volatile than intended, "I don't think he would appreciate _you_ being anywhere remotely near me in the dark!" I hissed. "And since when do _you_ call him by his first name?"

He chuckled darkly beside me. "Since I felt like it… and what's the matter Emily? Scared?" I glanced up at him angrily. "I don't bite."

"Yeah right," I sniffled, walking faster, "Like I would ever trust _you_."

I gasped out when he forcefully grabbed my arm, jerking me to a stop. I whipped around, staring up at him, stunned. He bent down, getting close to my ear and growled, "Someday you may have no choice." I shuddered as he kissed me on the neck, pushing away in disgust. He only chuckled to himself before walking away.

***A/N: Told you there would be some surprises! ;) stay tuned for some more interesting turns!***


	5. New Chapter Is Coming Soon! Please read!

**Just a quick shout out to all my readers! Chapter 5 is almost done! It will be posted in less than a week! I promise! Maybe even tonight if I'm a fast enough typer! :) Thank you so much for reading, favoriting and especially commenting! Please keep up the commenting! You all give really good ideas! **

**xo -Nicki**


	6. My First Day Of Work

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's a bit crappy and hastily written! :\ got college interviews, work, dance practice and such :O my schedule has never been this packed! I hate working! But I've been desperately trying to keep up with my stories! I'm sorry! I promise they'll be updated soon!**

"Ah! Emily!" Minerva spotted me walking hastily down the corridor. "Albus will need to see you before you start your rounds."

"Rounds?" I ask, slightly thrown off.

"Yes," she tried to go on but stopped. "Oh, just go see him, dear."

_Okay then…_ I turned down the hallway leading to his office as she scurried away. I reached the statue and it opened. Was he expecting me?

"Hold the door, Conlin!" I heard the ever-so-familiar voice of Marcus Flint shout. I waited and he eventually piled into the stairwell behind me. We climbed the stairs and appeared in his office. I hoped he was ready for us. It _would_ be slightly embarrassing if he was in his robe and underwear…

"Good Morning," I heard his voice. Marcus and I both turned our heads to see him walking into the room—with all his clothes on.

"Good Morning, Albus," Marcus said with ease. I had a harder time talking to my old headmaster like that. Truth be told, it _was_ a little strange.

He took a seat behind his desk and opened a drawer. "Please, sit," he said. I walked forward and took a seat opposite him, as did Marcus. I could feel the git staring at me. I knew I shouldn't have worn my new dress…

"Your job," Albus started, "Will be to record anything you deem suspicious. That includes student and staff behaviors and staff teaching methods."

"In other words you want us to keep an eye on Umbridge?" Marcus asked suddenly. I was a bit thrown off by the question.

To my surprise, Albus nodded. "Exactly. Now go, classes have started. I want you two to start at opposite ends of the school so you can cover all the classes. After that, observe anything that doesn't seem right."

We both nodded and took the clipboards and quills from his hand and left.

"I'll start with the Astronomy tower and work my way down," Marcus said.

I nodded. "I'll start with Potions in the dungeons."

I began to walk away but he stopped me. "Emily," he said. I turned around. "Watch out for Umbridge. I think she already knows you're related to Potter."

I nodded. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Should I even tell Oliver that he's here?

My mind raced as I traveled down the various hallways and down the staircases to the Potions labs in the lower levels. I found Professor Snape's door open already. I knocked just in case. All the eyes of a room full of seventh years turned around to face me. I recognized a few of them. They were probably third years when I graduated.

"Just here to observe for Dumbledore," I said lightly.

Snape's eyes softened ever so slightly before he nodded and said, "Very well."

To the students that probably seemed like their normal Professor, being bland and angry. However, I saw otherwise.

For a few minutes I stood at the back of the class as he taught the introduction to Advanced Potions. I'd been through this before, even though I hadn't needed it. To be a minister you need communications, defense against the dark arts, charms and muggle studies. I'd taken the class anyway, knowing it would make me look good for internships. I had been right.

Near the end of class I slipped back out the door. My clipboard only had two things written on it.

_Nothing very unusual. Typical Professor Snape._

That's all I had to say. Albus would understand.

Traveling back up the stairs I heard the clock toll, signaling the beginning of passing time. I hurried to get out of the cramped lower level hallways and discovered the next class I would be going to would be Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Umbridge.

I reached the classroom just in time to catch her before the students started to pile in.

"Good Morning," I said with feigned happiness—not to mention a completely fake smile.

"Oh, Good Morning," she threw an even faker smile my way. "And just what would you be here for, dear?"

I swear I almost rolled my eyes at the 'dear'. However, I restrained myself and said sweetly, "Just here to observe."

She nodded and gave me an uneasy glance. Her expression darkened for a moment and I found myself getting quite nervous… that is until the first wave of students rushed in. They were fifth years. That meant Harry could be in this class…

That thought made me both excited and even more nervous. I had no idea what to expect.

Then I spotted them—the golden trio—walking through the door just a minute or so before the bell rang. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the room in almost complete silence. Hermione and Harry gave a nasty glance at their new Defense teacher. I don't blame them. It's the look I wish I could give her.

Almost immediately after he sat down Harry saw me. I acted like I wasn't paying attention. The last thing I needed was to receive a glare from my own little brother at this hour of the morning.

The rest of the student population in the room at the moment decided it was a brilliant idea to stare at me… including Ronald Weasley. Pft. As if I didn't notice him blatently staring at me.

* * *

Hermione landed a hard slap to Ron's upper arm. It was the usual punishment for him acting like a complete git.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked defensively.

With a roll of her eyes she said demanded, "Stop staring at her."

"Well everyone else doesn't seem to have a problem," he said as a joke.

Naturally, Hermione jabbed him in the side again. He made a noise of protest but shut his mouth and glared over at Harry, who forced a laugh.

Harry glanced over every once in a while at the girl that was supposedly his older sister. Truth be told, she _was_ the spitting image of their mother. The brownish-auburn hair, the bright green eyes, the ivory skin and serene facial expression proved that point. However, he was feuding with himself on whether or not he should bring it up to Hermione and Ron. Maybe they could help him sort through all the rubbish going through his head at the moment.

He was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of Hermione arguing with their newest Defense teacher.

* * *

Getting through the day was tough, but I managed and handed in my notes to Dumbledore around three-thirty. I commented on the use of childish books for the Defense class and he simply sighed and said, "I have been attempting to change that…"

I took that final sigh as my cue to leave and turned around—and almost straight into Marcus Flint's chest. I stumbled, glared and walked around him. But, by the time I reached the bottom of the staircase he was by my side yet again.

"So, how was _your_ first day, Emily?" Flint calling me by my first name was beyond strange. It would take some getting used to.

"Fine," I mumbled, struggling to find a pace in my walking that he wouldn't be able to match. Unfortunately, I had chosen to wear heels. They were not helping the situation. Though, I couldn't have been clearer that I wanted him away from me.

"Have fun with Umbridge?" he pestered, wanting a conversation.

I let out a loud huff of frustration, whispering, "She's a complete and utter… _bitch_." The venom in my voice could only be match by the emotions starting to run through my body. Something about her made me very angry. Oh, I think it was the fact that she tried to arrest my little brother… yes, that must be it.

He laughed, "Well I sure noticed that… Has Harry spoken to you at all?"

"Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"Go away," I hissed.

* * *

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione always knew when Harry or Ron was upset. Though, the two of them hardly attempted to conceal their feelings. It was easy to tell when they were upset about something.

He sighed. It was a sigh that every human being does when having an inner-battle with themselves. Hermione herself had done that a good few times in her life—most of the time it was caused by situations the three of them had gotten into.

Ron entered and plopped down on the sofa on the opposite side of Harry. It was their usual spot to relax. But even Ron noticed that Harry was anything _but_ relaxed.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" He asked, stretching and finding a comfortable position.

The fire crackled as silence settled in around them. Everyone else was wandering around the grounds before the weather became too cold. They had the whole common room to themselves. It was nice for once—except for the fact that Harry seemed troubled.

Finally he said, "I don't know if it's something… I just… It's complicated…"

"You can tell us anything, Harry," Hermione insisted. "You know that."

He fought with himself in his head. Should he tell them? Maybe they could help him sort things out. If he didn't tell them maybe he could just ignore the situation at hand… but then again, they would find out some other way and kill him for not telling them. Well, maybe not kill, but they would certainly be angry that he hadn't told them or asked for their help. He certainly didn't want them mad at him. Ron certainly knows how to ignore someone.

So he simply spit it out after checking the room.

"Emily Conlin isn't Emily Conlin… her real name is Emily Lilly Potter… and she's my older sister."

Complete silence.

"What?" Hermione choked out.

"You heard me," he mumbled. "I've been lied to my whole life. She's been right in front of me all these years and Dumbledore hid her from me. She wasn't at the house when Lord Voldemort killed our parents. She was away with a friend, or relative or something."

"Who told you that?" Ron asked, stunned.

"Dumbledore and my sister herself…"

"Well?" Hermione asked, expecting Harry to continue with some other details.

He suddenly got frustrated with himself. "I—I walked out on them…"

"So in other words, she thinks you hate her?" Ron suggested.

Hermione wasn't close enough to slap him.

* * *

I arrived at the dining hall with Minerva. We took our seats as the rest of the population piled into the warm open space.

She asked me, "Have you talked to him since yesterday?"

I shook my head and sighed. "I figured I would give him some time to process it all… maybe he'll come to me himself… I feel like I'll be quite annoying if I go searching for him…"

"Well if there is one thing I know about Potter it's that he comes around fast—the boy's emotions change by the minute nowadays." Her words were helpful, but not at all what I was hoping for.

I was stunned when the voice of Professor Snape resonated from my right side.

"I take it Potter knows about you now, Emily?" His bland voice and even duller expression couldn't hide the fact that he was amused by all this.

I nodded. "And I take it you knew this was coming far before I arrived here?"

He nodded. "I also took note of his obvious upset facial expressions in my potions class… he seemed to be getting lost in his thoughts." Wow. Snape actually _does_ pay attention to my brother. Maybe he _does_ care, like Dumbledore said…

I nodded, "Well he's a real easy one to figure out, eh?"

Severus nodded before Albus called for everyone's attention, announcing a few minor things before letting the students and teachers alike stuff their faces with food.

I spent my time talking with Minerva and Severus. They were the only ones that didn't seem nervous about me. Of course, Severus really didn't talk all that much. But I like to think he feels comfortable around me.

Upon leaving the dining hall I was met, yet again by Mr. Flint.

"Hello there," he said, falling into step beside me.

I scoffed, "Come to annoy me some more, Flint?" I increased my pace. However, due to the fact that I'm only five foot two, it didn't help one bit.

"Please, call me Marcus," he drawled. "Honestly, I think we can be civil with each other now, can't we?"

I looked up at his towering form. That oh-so-familiar smirk was plastered across his face, as usual.

"You haven't earned my trust yet," I said indignantly.

Students watched us walk by from their various places, scattered around the halls. Some were even out in the dimly lit courtyard as we passed by it.

"So what do I have to do to gain it?" He asked, sounding like he was ready for a challenge.

I arrived at the cubby containing the entrance to my suite. "Listen. Only time will tell if I can actually start to trust you. But for now… please go away."


	7. Update Apologies! Please read!

**Alrighty, so I'm planning on continuing with this story :) I came on here the other day and decided I could use a Wattpad break, so the next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Thanksgiving break from college is giving me so much time to write/edit (p.s. I might edit this story, so don't be surprised if you go back to read a chapter and it's not there). Oh, and if you didn't catch that, I'm actually IN college now! :D *claps* yay! But aaaanyways I sincerely apologize to anyone who was waiting for an update that never came :( I'm really really really reallyyyy sorry! I'll make it up to you with an awesome next chapter! I'm back and better than ever!**

**Thank you again for reading and keep the comments/suggestions coming! Also, feel free to check out my Wattpad page.. I think I posted the link on my profile, but I'm not sure… I'll go check on that. Again, thank you to all the readers/commenters 3 **

**-NicolettaKatherine**


	8. A Hostile Encounter

**Ello! :D I'm back, once again sorry sorry sorry for the wait! **

**I just wanted to take a moment to pause and say, I'm sorry if Harry telling Ron and Hermione upset a few people, but I figured it would go along with my plot better. Maybe, if given enough editing time I will work on changing the plot, but for now I hope I didn't turn a few people off to the story :/**

**Also, I may be changing Emily's name for the sake of symbolism.**

**Thank you so much for reading and commenting, I really do appreciate it 3**

* * *

****"Hello?"

The sound of Oliver's voice made me sigh in relief.

"Oliver, it's me, Emily," I said excitedly.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to call me," he said in a teasing tone of voice. "How is everything, love?"

Just like every time he called me that, I smiled. "Everything is alright... bit of trouble in the whole 'brother' department, but other than that, things are fine... and you?"

"Ah, I suspected that you'd have some trouble. Don't worry, Em everything will work out eventually. I'm fine, even though practice has been kicking me in the arse lately."

My smiled broadened at the thought of him cringing and whining until I gave him a back massage. Somehow, those deep brown puppy dog eyes always managed to persuade me.

"Really? Well, at least you don't have to put up with Umbridge," I huffed. "I can't stand to be within ten feet of that vile woman."

"Umbridge? As in that minister that Fudge sent to be the new Defense teacher?" He asked curiously. I heard crunching and just knew he was eating.

"Yes, that ridiculous excuse for a witch," I answered. "Oliver, are you eating?"

He laughed slightly, "Well, Em you _did_ call me at twelve in the afternoon. You know, lunchtime."

"And you aren't at practice now because...?"

"There's a practice game tonight," he explained. "Against the french."

"Ah, that'll be an easy win," I laughed to hide my disappointment. I loved going to his games every chance I got. I would sit in one of the reserved booths with his friend, Keegan's girlfriend. Occasionally, I'd even get the chance to see old friends from my year and we'd reminisce about old memories.

"I'm sorry I can't be there," I apologized.

"Don't worry, love you'll get plenty more chances to see me. We have a few games over the Christmas break. One of them is a charity event that you might have to attend anyway. Remember that fundraiser they were planning to help underprivileged witches and wizards?"

It took me a second, but I remembered getting the request to be there. I had said yes to the invitation only because Oliver would be playing. It was to raise money and supplies for poorer wizards and witches so they could have a good education at Hogwarts.

"Oh, yes! I remember that. I just can't wait to see you again, Oliver," I admitted.

"Well, I think you'll be seeing me sooner than expected. Madame Hooch has asked me to come and give a few lessons to the advanced flyers."

Once again, my mood was brightened. "Really? That's great!"

"I'm looking forward to it," he said, munching into the phone receiver.

I heard a knock on my door and disappointedly said, "Alright, looks like I have to go. I'll talk to you soon, Ollie."

As usual, the use of his nickname causes a slight groan in his voice. "Okay, talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too," I replied back quickly before hanging up. There were two more knocks on my door. Upon opening it, I saw Minerva standing there, looking quite flustered.

Immediately I asked, "What's wrong?"

She said in a shaky voice, "There is something that you and Mr. Flint should be made aware of."

Without another word, I followed her out after locking my door. We met up with Marcus and headed to Dumbledore's office. Once we got there, he was nowhere in sight. Instead, she continued.

"I was told by a student that Professor Umbridge has been using a very severe and disturbing form of punishment to discipline her students," she said, walking over to Dumbledore's desk. She started to search for something, but I had a feeling she wasn't going to tell us exactly what.

"And what is that?" I asked, almost at the same time as Marcus.

She turned back around to face us with an expression that I've never seen on her before. She answered, "She is using a reprimander quill."

I couldn't help but let my mouth drop. Marcus must have known what is was, too because his eyes grew wide.

"That's a form of torture," I accused no one in general.

Marcus shook his head, "And I thought hour long detentions with Snape was bad..."

"So, what do we do?" I asked as she continued to rummage through Dumbledore's things.

She sighed, "Nothing until I can contact Albus."

"We should be telling the parents," Marcus said. It shocked me that he was being so... well... considerate. He had certainly grown up since the old days.

She shook her head. "Not until I get consent. However, if a student tells a parent..."

We all gave each other the same looks. We knew that there was a chance of a student telling a parent; a slim but possible chance.

With that, Minerva led us out, stuffing whatever she found in Dumbledore's office into one of her robe pockets. We made our way down to the grand hall and ate lunch together. Not many things were said. We observed the students (and by that I mean Minerva kept staring at Harry the entire time while Marcus continued to question me about the whole situation).

Then, we made our way out. All felt right in the world, for at least a few minutes, until we spotted Umbridge walking our way.

What I wasn't expecting was for Minerva to take the chance to actually talk to her.

Soon, it was a full-on argument.

"Excuse me, Professor but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge asked incredulously. Marcus and I scooted away from the two as we climbed the stairs.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students that you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices," Minerva answered.

I could feel the stares of the students that had been milling around near the staircase and the entrance to the hall. Their chatter died down to barely whispers.

Umbridge's feigned expression of surprise made me want to knock her straight onto her arse. However, I restrained myself.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you are questioning my own authority in my own classroom, Minerva," she said with a sickly sweet, completely fake smile plastered onto her face. She took a step up the stairs, and Marcus and I mimicked her. If anything was going to go down, we wanted to be the ones to take care of that woman.

"Not at all, Dolores," Minerva said bitterly, taking a step up as well. I could almost feel the anger rising between them. "Merely your medieval methods."

"I am sorry, dear but to question my methods is to question the ministry and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

Marcus scoffed, "Disloyalty?"

Minerva took a step down, but Marcus and stood our ground. We each shared a bitter, deathly glare with her. Glancing to my right, I now saw an entire group of students, including Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there, watching us.

She gave him a once over look before continuing, "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

With that, she climbed the stairs and left us standing there in silence. I noticed that Marcus's fists were clenched. That was one thing that made me seriously think I could trust him. Obviously, he hated Fudge and therefore the corrupt ministry. He earned a few points when I saw that, but not enough to full convince me.

I struggled to not make eye contact with any of the students, still staring up in shock as we ascended the stairs, going the opposite way as her.

My mind was, however completely boggled when Marcus whispered, "I think I know what Dumbledore wanted us here for."

With raised eyebrows, I gave him a look. All he did was motion for me to follow him.

I don't know why, but I did.

**Okay so I'm reallyyyyy sorry this chapter kind of sucks but it's more of a linking chapter into more interesting stuff. Also, I managed to write it within 45 minutes during a break at work *claps* and that, is quite an accomplishment considering I had to use my tablet.**

**Thanks again for reading! -Nicoletta 3**


End file.
